


Pieces to the Puzzle

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pegasus CAG asks the Commander for a favor and the XO takes in the resulting scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces to the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the-applecart](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com), [Challenge 001](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/1079.html). Originally posted [here](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/1079.html?thread=39991#t39991). [Also posted on wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/10233.html). Set during "Razor." Prompt was "the abortion ban becomes an issue."

"Sir?" Kendra's ears piqued at the formal address, realizing it was Captain Thrace. She was leaning through the doorway of the Commander's quarters. Adama looked up from his paperwork. "May I speak with you?"

He rubbed wearily at his eyes, knowing he was in for something.

"Yes, Captain, what is it?"

She stepped through the door, fidgeting and came to stand awkwardly before the Commander's desk. Kendra took it all in with quiet scrutiny. These two were always an interesting tableau. Thrace cast her eyes sideways briefly as if to say _ditch the XO_ , but Adama raised an eyebrow dismissing the idea. Thrace cleared her throat and stood at attention, so that she would not have to meet his eye.

"Sir, you need to get me an abortion."

It was lucky the Commander didn't have anything in his mouth. He'd have choked.

"What?"

"I need an abortion. It's getting difficult on the flight deck. People are starting to notice."

His face was purpling. "You need a...." His eyes traveled so quickly down her body and back up to her face that Kendra wondered if perhaps Thrace had missed it. He ran his hand across his face resting it over his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Sir, please, I know it's against the law, but I figured if anyone could get it for me it'd be you."

He looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart and kicked him in the gut at the same time. She watched his shoulders sag, his brow crinkle. Commander Adama was usually so tight with his emotions. Except around this woman. This insubordinate, flashy woman who bucked authority at every turn. When they were together she collected their interactions like pieces of a puzzle, waiting for them all to fall together. She was fairly certain she knew the big picture already.

"I'll do my best, Captain. But I can't promise anything."

"Can't you just call Cottle? He'd do anything for you."

"He'd be more inclined to do you the favor, I'd think. He's a little bit in love with you."

She rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue at him in a huff.

He heaved in a breath and stuttered. "M-may I ask, who's the father?"

"How the frak am _I_ supposed to know?"

His face blanched ashen gray. Which was when the light bulb seemed to go off in Captain Thrace's brain and she rolled her entire head along with her eyes.

"Oh, _frak_ me. You think _I_...?" She put her hand up to her mouth and ducked her head.

Immediately, Commander Adama was around the desk with his arm around her shoulders. "Woah, hey. I didn't... I mean... I..." but he was at a loss for words. His arm dropped away from her suddenly and Kendra realized in the same moment that Thrace was giggling like a maniac.

"Not me, dumbass. Not for _me_. Oh gods, I should work on my phrasing." She let out such a cackle that for a second Kendra was worried that the Captain wouldn't be able to breathe. "For Godiva. She's the best pilot I've got and I'm not going to ground her for one stupid mistake."

Kendra was trying to follow the flow of emotions over Adama's face. Jealousy, relief, anger, something like disgust, and finally (blindingly) wholehearted--she dared not call it what it was--for the woman standing in front of him. It was all replaced by that iron mask of command before Thrace had time to see it.

"Abortions are illegal, Captain."

"You were ready enough to get one when you thought it was _me_."

He flushed.

"Ground her."

"I'm not grounding her, she's the best pilot we've got!"

" _You're_ the best pilot I've got!"

"She doesn't even want the gods-damned thing. If she miscarries in flight and crashes the frakkin' bird it'll be on your head, not mine. I've told her already I wouldn't take her wings."

"That was a frakkin' stupid thing to promise, Kara." He was in her space, eyes locked on hers and burning with gods knew how many unspoken things. Kendra had a feeling she was missing the unspoken half of this conversation.

"Well, _sir_ ," her tone sharply reminding him of both the official capacity of this visit and the third party in the room. "Nothing you wouldn't have done for your Top Gun, _sir_."

"No, you're right. Because _you're_ my Top Gun. Right now."

"Well, I'm not _mine_."

"I beg to differ--you're _still_ mine. And no matter where we are, Kara, if I'm your superior officer, you'll _always_ be mine."

They were so close now that you could barely see light between them, their chests heaving. Kendra had so many pieces now, the puzzle could practically solve itself.

She cleared her throat and two sets of eyes snapped to her. "If I may, sir? Godiva's the pilot den mother. She's too smart to get in a situation like this except by accident, and it would cause resentment if she were grounded. I'd suggest at least considering Captain Thrace's solution."

They both looked aghast, Thrace most of all given their rocky relationship. Her eyes could positively spit venom sometimes and Kendra was just beginning to realize it was for more reasons than her problems with authority.

Adama's face broke first. "All right," he said finally, pulling away from his CAG and sinking back down into his chair, rubbing his hand tiredly across his brow. "All right, all right. I'll take your request under advisement, Captain. Dismissed."

She stood back at attention abruptly, gave a crisp salute, turned on her heel and disappeared through the door.

Kendra continued to observe, watching from over top of her stack of paperwork. Requests for leave. Requisition forms. It had all lost its minimal appeal after the scene she'd just been privy to. Adama's face looked like he was coming down from battle--shell shocked and worn. But finally, after he had practically rubbed his face raw, he heaved a heavy sigh, smiled a little smile, and picked up the phone. "Hoshi? Get me Doc Cottle on Galactica."


End file.
